


Whumptober Day 2 - Explosion

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Assassins, Dazed, Explosions, Forced to knees, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack knows all their sensitive spots, Jack saves the day once again, Other, Pandora - Freeform, Playing with the Echo-port, Saved at last second, Snipers, bandits, psychos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Just a routine mission down to Pandora he said. Take out a bandit camp, it's tiny he said. You'll be back in no time Nyxie, he said.What a load of bullshitPinned down by bandit snipers, Nyx is already planning out how they're gonna kick Jack's ass when the impossible happens....Things get worseAKAHello rocket launcherGod they are so gonna beat the shit out of Jack for this one





	Whumptober Day 2 - Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Once again this was on tumblr first. I have the first 5 days on Tumblr so far so I'm gonna be uploading them all tonight. Hope you enjoy this one!

“Shit!!”

Falling back behind a rock, Nyx quickly ejected their rifle’s empty clip, shoving in a fresh one as they turned to lean out again. Two kill shots were all they managed before they had to get in cover again, bits of rock coming down on their shoulders as bullets assaulted their hiding spot.

_Shit shit shit…Jack you asshole you forgot to tell me they had so many fucking guns!!_

Taking advantage of a break in the shots, Nyx peeked around the corner, eyes narrowing as they honed in on the most accurate the bandit snipers. _BAM. _Blood spurted from between his eyes, distant form crumpling like paper.

_Gently shift your aim, exhale slowly, breathe in, fire, dead. Choose next target, breathe out, in, fire, another dead. Change, out, in, fire, dead. Again….again…again..aga-SHIT!!_

Nyx saw the missile coming just in time, arms flying up to protect their face with seconds to spare. Last thing they remembered was the wild cheers of bandits, then the world exploded.

“Nnnnn…f…fuck….sh..shit…up…come on..up…no..no time to rest..get u-GAH!” Hauled roughly to their knees by dirty hands, Nyx struggled to focus their eyes, ears ringing and head spinning from the shockwave. “F…fuckin bandits..” Mustering what strength they had left, Nyx lifted their head, short golden locks falling into their mismatched eyes as they stared up at the bastards that knocked them down.

“Well _hellooooooo _pretty girlie~! OoooOOooOooOo!! _FUN_! FUN FUN this is gonna be FUN!!” The psycho’s sharp cackle had the battered Hyperion assassin wincing, the sound like a jackhammer to their already pounding skull. “Jesus chris-just shut the fuck up already…” It was hard to tell with the mask, but Nyx noticed the moment the psycho got pissed. They braced themselves for a hit from the bandit’s buzzsaw, but it never came. Instead a single shot pierced the air, landing dead center on the mask. Four more quickly followed, the bandit’s companions dropping like flies around Nyx.

Sighing in relief, they slumped over slightly, taking deep breaths as familiar footsteps approached from behind.

“You really do love to get yourself in trouble don’t you cupcake?”

Chuckling lightly, Nyx allowed a large palm to tip their chin back, eyes drifting up to meet the face of the most handsome man in the universe, “H-heY Jack…d…don’t worry…had it all under control…”

Smiling in the soft way Nyx only got to see, Jack’s hand gently traced their jawline as he sunk to a knee, nose burying into mussed up blonde hair with a sigh, “Uh huh…whatever you say babe…” A full-body shudder ran through Nyx when the fingers finally reached the echo-port on their right temple. The sensitive spot made them weak as always, melting like butter as Jack caressed the port. “_Jackkkk~”_

Smiling into their hair, Jack’s other hand moved to wrap around Nyx’s waist, massaging bruising muscles as he hummed in their ear, “I know, babe. good old Handsome Jack saved the day again…”

“….let’s go home, _pumpkin~”_


End file.
